Report:Spam
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Wiki Ippo--Spam in comments I had to disable the comments feature because of the amount of spam hitting our articles through there. The comments come from random IP addresses, though I've isolated about three that come up more than once (and blocked them), and they also come at irregular intervals. Go back about one week from the time of this post in the activity log and it's all there. Luckily the spam doesn't show up on talk pages. What's interesting is that the wiki hasn't had any vandalism since I became admin three months ago, but after the comment spam, we had a vandal who made an account and posted trash today, plus a handful of random IP addresses who felt the need to include foul language on some articles throughout the week. ippo.wikia.com Iloveflash (talk) 23:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Magic City We have had a spate of spam comments in the last few days on the ''Magic City' wiki. These seem similar to badly spelled spam comments I encountered before on Boardwalk Empire wiki about a year ago. I am an admin for the site and am just about to begin cleaning up but would appreciate any help you can offer. Thanks in advance.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I have deleted all of the spam comments and blocked several of the IP addresses involved so there may not be anything more for you guys to do but perhaps it was worth making you aware of.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bosen2012 User: Bosen2012 Spam spotted on: Adventure Time Wiki Number of spam known: 8 Example of spam: link here Strongly suspect user has posted on other wikis as well. [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 03:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked. 03:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you kindly. [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir| EvergreenFir ]] 04:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Travel Wiki http://travel.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Travel Seems to be seeing a uptick in spam. There are pages being created that are off topic for the wiki ex: http://travel.wikia.com/wiki/Duchess_And_The_Thomas_O_Malley_Movies could someone take a peek and give it a good cleaning? Thanks! Sena 01:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted, and blocked the IP. ~ty 02:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Spamming for badges -- User:Alfex User:Alfex has been already blocked due to his spamming for badges on: *Bloons Wiki *Flipline Studios Wiki however he still continues with it on: *Sas3Guide Wiki (contribs & "Just for the badge" blog post) *Cactuc McCoy Wiki (contribs) He added pages into categories, even if the category didn't suit. Also he added a lot of useless pictures in pages. Now, he mostly just adds and removes text on his user page every day to get Contribute to the wiki every day for X days badges. -- Spike144 (talk) 10:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why aren't you contacting the local admins then? '''leviathan_89 11:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello Leviathan_89, on Sas3Guide Wiki, there is only one admin, and he hasn't been active since 11 November 2011. Also, when local admins block Alfex, he simply starts to spam on a different wiki. We warned him many many times on Bloons Wiki, but he didn't stop. After we had blocked him, he just moved to out friendly projects Bloons Creation Wiki and Bloons Conception Wiki, where he spammed too, and he has been blocked there too. So, as I know, he has spammed at least on 6 different wiki projects. That is why I think, that problems with Alfex should be solved globally. -- Spike144 (talk) 11:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC)